marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , , Superhuman Task Force (Pro-Registration Superheroes), , , , , Mighty, mentor to Misfits, (hypnotized into joining), Eddie Brock (Venom), Ben Reilly (Scarlet Spider), Kaine As Peter Parker: Horizon Labs; formerly ; , , Tricorp Research | Relatives = As Peter Parker: Richard Parker (father, deceased); Mary Parker (mother, deceased); Benjamin Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt); Will Fitzpatrick (grandfather, presumably deceased); Jay Jameson (step-uncle) John Jonah Jameson (step-cousin) Ben Reilly (clone, deceased); Kaine (clone); Spidercide (clone, allegedly deceased); Guardian (clone, deceased); Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wife prior to excision of any and all records of marriage, now ex-fiancée); May Parker (daughter, allegedly deceased); Philip Watson (father-in-law prior to excision); Madeline Watson (mother-in-law prior to excision); Gayle Watson-Byrnes (sister-in-law prior to excision); Venom Symbiote (former symbiote); As Otto Octavius: Torbert Octavius (father, deceased) Mary Octavius (mother, deceased) Thomas Hargrove (cousin) Karl Octavius (uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Horizon Labs, New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = , 5'10" as Peter Parker | Weight = 245 lbs | Weight2 = , 167 lbs. as Peter Parker | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Hazel as Peter Parker | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = Brown as Peter Parker | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 11 | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = (married to Mary Jane Watson prior to alteration of personal history by Mephisto) | Occupation = Fugitive; formerly vigilante, adventurer, Horizon Labs creative engineer of Research and Development department Lab 7; formerly freelance photographer for the Front Line, assistant high school coach, high school science teacher, freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle, research scientist, wrestler | Education = Master's degree in biophysics, E.S.U.Spider-Man: The Ultimate Guide, page 15 | Origin = When high school nerd Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science experiment, he soon found out that he had gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. With his new found abilities, Parker attempted to cash in on them. In a turn of events following his first wrestling match, Peter soon discovered that with great power comes great responsibility when his uncle died. | Citizenship = American | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Stark Tower, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Fantasy #15 | Death = Superior Spider-Man #9 | HistoryText = Early life Peter Parker was orphaned at the age of six when his parents were killed in an airplane crash overseas. He went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York. Parker was extremely bright and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Parker's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast. Becoming Spider-Man While attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, Parker was bitten by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls; spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Encountering an ad offering a cash prize for staying in the ring for three minutes with a professional wrestler, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his powers. Wearing a mask to avoid potential embarrassment, Peter easily defeated his opponent. A TV producer observed his performance and convinced him to go on television with his 'act.' Designing a costume and some wrist-mounted web-spinners, Peter called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation. Following his first TV appearance, Peter failed to act to stop an escaping thief, claiming that it was not his responsibility to do so. Peter forgot the incident as his fame rose, but one night he returned home to find his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Learning the police had the burglar responsible holed up in a warehouse, Peter easily captured him only to discover it was the same thief he had allowed to escape earlier. Filled with remorse, he realized that when someone has power, he has an obligation to use it responsibly. Taking on Great Responsibility The first problem young Peter faced was the lack of money with the death of his uncle. Due to the fact that his Aunt May was too weak to work and Peter was seen as fragile, he decided to get a job, even though Aunt May wanted him to become a scientist instead. Peter even thought about using his spider powers for crime, but decided against it after thinking how his Aunt would react to him in jail. However, it was seeming impossible to him to find a job in order to pay his growing debts. As Spider-Man, he was not able to continue his career as TV star, because of J. Jonah Jameson, owner of the NOW magazine and the newspaper Daily Bugle. Jameson started a campaign against Spidey, stating that he was a bad influence for children and a criminal for taking justice into his own hands, referring to the situation with the burglar. These protests start taking effect and turning the public against Spider-Man, causing Spidey's manager to leave him, impeding his ability to earn money even as Spider-Man. Peter searched through the wanted ads, only to be rejected by all the employers. Not being able to use his super-powers as Spider Man infuriated Peter, and his fury only intensified after seeing his Aunt May selling her jewelry to try and earn some money. Spidey's second heroic action was to save Jameson's astronaut son, John Jameson from an accident in a deviated space capsule. Spider-Man hitched a ride on a small airplane, and boarded the capsule during re-entry. Spidey then attached the missing capsule piece- allowing it to land safely. Although he helped to save John, Spidey was still blamed by J.J. Jameson for the accident. Later, trying to find a way to make some money, Spidey tried to intrude into the Baxter Building, battling the Fantastic Four, as a way of showing them his power, but the team refused Spidey's entry after explaining to him that they did not get paid for their actions and that they were a family, not an enterprise. Later that day, the Russian criminal and master of disguise known as the Chameleon used Spider-Man's identity to steal defense missile plans. The real Spidey was used by Chameleon as a pawn to escape the scene without problems. After managing to avoid capture by the police, Spider-Man caught Chameleon in a helicopter and handed him in to the authorities. Peter finally found a way to make money when the Daily Bugle asked for photos of the winged criminal known as the Vulture. Not only did Spider-Man defeat the villain, he also found a way to take photos, which caused J.J. Jameson to hire Peter to get him pictures of Spider-Man, under the condition that the publicist would not ask Peter how he took the pictures . Early in his career, Spider-Man fought many villains including the Tinkerer , Kraven the Hunter, who tried to hunt Spider-Man; Sandman, a criminal turned into sand with shapeshifting powers ; Doctor Doom , the Lizard, a brilliant scientist turned a giant reptile ; the Fox (in his first team-up with the Human Torch) ; the Living Brain (a machine gone crazy) , Electro, a former electrician who in an accident was turned into a human battery ; the Kingpin of crime Big Man and his Enforcers , Mysterio, an illusionist who tried to make Spider-Man seen as a criminal ; the Green Goblin, a mad criminal who wanted to be the new king of the underground ; and his deadliest foe at the time: Doctor Octopus, a good scientist who, after an accident, had four extra metallic arms attached to his back . Several of these villains would form the Sinister Six, under the leadership of Octavius himself, a team who tried to get Spider-Man by kidnapping Aunt May, trying to force Peter to "call" Spider-Man, but they failed . During this time, Parker dated Betty Brant of the Daily Bugle, although Liz Allan had a crush on him. At the same time, both Peter's Aunt May and their neighbor, Anna Watson, were constantly encouraging Parker to date Anna's niece, Mary Jane Watson. Before his high school graduation Peter continued to fight off menaces, including the Circus of Crime , the Scorpion , the Beetle , Mysterio (who pretended to be a renowned psychiatrist in an attempt to make Spider-Man believe he was insane) , Spencer Smythe's Spider-Slayers , the Crime-Master , and the Molten Man . He also assisted the Avengers in defeating a Spider-Man robot created by Kang . A Hero in the University Eventually, Peter graduated from high school and enrolled at Empire State University on a science scholarship , meeting new classmates such as Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy . Even though he got off to a bad start with them, finally Peter became friends with them, as well as Flash Thompson, his high school bully. The Green Goblin came back and discovered Spider-Man's identity, kidnapping him and revealing his own alter-ego, that of Norman Osborn, Harry's father. In a furious battle, the villain lost all memories of his time as a criminal. During that time, Spider-Man fought new foes such as the Cat Burglar ; the Rhino, a villain in an armored suit who tried to kidnap John Jameson; Shocker, a criminal with shock wave gauntlets; as well as teaming up with Dr. Strange to defeat the wizard known as Xandu . Also, Peter finally met Mary Jane Watson, but at that time he was interested in Gwen, so Mary Jane started dating Harry. Weeks after the return of Kraven the Hunter and battling a new Vulture, Peter started wondering if he may be better off not being Spider-Man. Crime rose and a Kingpin appeared in NY, and abducted J. J. Jameson. Peter was forced to return to his heroic identity. A mystical artifact called the Tablet of Life and Time, exhibited in ESU was stolen by Kingpin, the Tablet passed over many people who tried to get it, including Spider-Man, Shocker (who was working for Kingpin) and Man Mountain Marko (who was working for the Maggia family). Finally the Tablet got to the Maggia boss, Silvermane, who forced Doctor Curt Connors to translate the tablet. Connors managed to create a powerful rejuvenation serum from it. Silvermane drank it and became a young man again. But the serum made Silvermane regress beyond birth. Meanwhile Connors, as the Lizard, escaped. The Death of the Stacys Soon after, Doctor Octopus managed to get his metallic arms again and broke free from prison. After Spider-Man thwarted his attempt to hijack a plane, he started attacking the city's main power plant. Although Spider-Man escaped from Ock, Spider-Man was attacked by surprise by Ock the next day. They battled on a rooftop and Captain Stacy died when saving a child from falling debris. Before dying, Stacy revealed to Spider-Man he knew his identity, and asked him to take care of Gwen. Being accused for Stacy's death, Spider-Man faced some heroes who wanted to take him to authorities, such as the X-Man Iceman and the beginner hero The Prowler. Peter even went to London to prevent Gwen's departure forever, after her father's death. Things got worse. Harry became addicted to LSD, and Peter, along with Gwen and Mary Jane, took care of him. This familial stress caused Norman Osborn's Green Goblin persona to return, where he again battled Spider-Man. During the battle Norman was exposed to his son's declining condition in the hospital. This severed the control of the Green Goblin persona over Norman and caused Norman to have amnesia. With his secret identity making his life impossible, Peter tried to give up being Spider-Man and created a cure for his powers that made him grow four extra arms . With the help of Curt Connors he found a cure, fighting Morbius the Living Vampire and his alter-ego in the process. He finally returned to normal, even though it meant interfering in a gang war between Doctor Octopus and Hammerhead and battling Hulk in Canada. Norman Osborn's alter ego resurfaced and the Green Goblin kidnapped Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man found them at the Brooklyn Bridge, where they fought and Gwen fell from the bridge. She died when Spider-Man reached her with a web-line, breaking her neck. Goblin escaped. A furious Spider-Man searched found, and battled him again. In this battle Norman was impaled with his own Goblin glider. Mary Jane tried to comfort Peter after Gwens death. Being accused of the death of both Stacys, Spider-Man was confronted by heroes such as Power Man and the Punisher . Later, Harry took the Green Goblin mantle and kidnapped Flash Thompson, Mary Jane and Aunt May. Spider-Man managed to find him at his father's old home and defeated him, leaving him to the authorities. Harry was sent to an asylum. The Clone Saga After returning from a trip to France, Peter found himself with Gwen Stacy. With the help of Ned Leeds, Spider-Man found out that Gwen Stacy was a clone created by the Jackal, who, after defeating Spider-Man with the help of Tarantula, was revealed to be Peter's professor, Miles Warren. After kidnapping Leeds and Spider-Man, Warren explained to the hero that he loved Gwen and blamed Spider-Man for her death. And after managing to clone a frog, he used a blood sample from Gwen to clone her. Later, Spider-Man was left unconscious in a stadium, where he battled a clone of himself to save Ned from a bomb. Gwen's clone made Jackal realize everything was wrong, so he freed Ned and the bomb exploded, apparently killing him and the Spider-Clone. Spider-Man took the corpse of his clone and buried it at an industrial chimney, while the clone of Gwen Stacy left New York. Later, Betty Brant married Ned Leeds. Spider-Man faced Harry's psychologist, Bart Hamilton, who became the third Green Goblin, who, after various encounters, died at the hands of Harry . Peter proposed marriage to Mary Jane, but she would not accept, making their relationship falter. MJ went to Florida with her Aunt Anna. Spider-Man managed to clear his name, while Peter Parker graduated from ESU. Also, Spencer Smythe, the creator of the Spider-Slayers, died from illness after trying to kill Spider-Man and Jameson, the men he blamed for ruining his life. A "friend" from outer space As Peter continued to live on his own, his Aunt May decided to transform her home into a senior citizens' boarding house. At one point Parker began a romantic relationship and heroic partnership with the Black Cat, developing feelings for her and even starting to love her, although Parker later broke it off due to the Black Cat's disdain for Parker's life apart from being Spider-Man. Prior to this, Spider-Man was among the heroes kidnapped by the powerful Beyonder to fight in his "Secret Wars". When his costume was damaged, Parker tried using the futuristic technology on the Beyonder's planet to repair it, and instead, replaced it with an alien "symbiote" which transformed into a black version of Spider-Man's costume, perhaps based on that of the newly appeared Spider-Woman. Parker used the symbiote for his costume, which was capable of transforming into street clothing as well as generating webs. Later, Mary Jane returned to Peter's life. Afterwards, a man named Puma dislocated Spidey's arm. Spider-Man passed out pushing it back into place. Black Cat saved Peter from Puma and left Peter at home. MJ came over to visit, because she thought Peter felt let down by something, and tried to have some fun. But Peter shoved MJ out of the door when his Spider Sense went off. Just as Peter shut the door, Puma crashed in. During the battle in another building Puma confirmed that Spidey's web was organic. After the battle Peter returned home and Mary Jane told him that she knew he was Spider-Man. Peter tried to convince her that she was wrong, but Black Cat came in and MJ left. Cat said MJ is nobody, and Peter snapped at her. When she started to leave the suit webbed her hand, and Felicia (thinking he'd done this on purpose) decided to stay. Peter noticed that the costume behaved strangely, so he sought help from the Fantastic Four's Mister Fantastic, who discovered the costume was a living organism. He helped remove the costume by force, and kept it at the Fantastic Four's headquarters in captivity. The symbiote would later escape, plaguing the life of Parker again and ultimately merging with one of Spider-Man's critics, Eddie Brock, creating the villain, Venom. As Spider-Man, Parker met and fought alongside nearly every hero in Manhattan, if not the world. Although he fought alongside the Avengers many times , he tried to join their number when he learned of the financial stipend their members received. Parker helped them stop an invasion and subsequent breakout of the energy research and villain internment facility, Project Pegasus. Spider-Man was deemed, however, to disrupt the team's cohesiveness (perhaps due to either his loner nature, lack of experience, or annoying sense of humor), and was denied membership. Later, however, Spider-Man met the international mercenary Silver Sable, often working on her behalf. Soon after, Peter and Mary Jane married, Spider-Man defeated Venom in battle again. Peter's old friend Harry Osborn leased the couple a loft in the condo that Harry and his family were also living in. Mary Jane's cousin Kristy also temporarily moved in with the Parkers at one point. Eventually, however, the Parkers had to move into a room in Aunt May's house due to financial problems. At this time, Spider-Man once again allied with the Avengers to stop the alien Nebula from destroying reality with her Infinity Union. An increasingly unnerved Spider-Man, unaccustomed to dealing with cosmic-scale menaces, accidentally allowed Nebula to absorb the power of the Infinity Union, although the Avengers, Spider-Man, and the alien Stranger thwarted her regardless. Parker was told again that Spider-Man might not be suited for Avengers membership, although later he was inducted into their number on a provisional basis. Parker later returned to his studies and postgraduate work as a lab assistant at Empire State University. During this time, Parker was briefly endowed with the powers of Captain Universe, in order to stop a series of robots, including the mutant-killing Sentinels. Once the menace was defeated, the extra powers left him. The Second Clone Saga Aunt May supposedly suffered a debilitating heart attack. This also led to the Parkers meeting Ben Reilly, whom Peter had fought earlier as a clone of himself. Reilly created a similar spider-costume, dubbed the Scarlet Spider by the Daily Bugle, and helped Spider-Man in his adventures. Shortly afterward, Mary Jane became pregnant. Peter and Mary Jane briefly moved to Portland, as Parker considered retiring from being Spider-Man in order to start a family. Reilly eventually assumed the identity of Spider-Man himself, since the second villain by the name of Doctor Octopus tarnished the reputation of the Scarlet Spider. Mary Jane, meanwhile, was to give birth to baby May Parker, but was rushed to the hospital under the pretense of a medical emergency. The original Green Goblin stole the baby, unbeknownst to the Parkers, who were told the baby died in a miscarriage. When the Green Goblin tried to kill Peter Parker, Ben Reilly jumped in front of the Goblin's glider, sacrificing himself to save Parker. The Final Chapter After many more months of adventuring, Norman Osborn returned to take control of the Daily Bugle. He angered Peter, which caused Spider-Man to brutally beat Norman, which was all caught on a hidden camera in his house. The recording was shown to the media which made Spider-Man a criminal and increased pressure was placed on capturing him. In order to continue his crime-fighting career and investigate the fraudulent claims, Parker relinquished his Spider-Man identity while creating four unique and separate ones: Dusk, Hornet, Prodigy, and Ricochet. As Dusk, Parker was able to investigate the villain Trapster and publicly exonerate Spider-Man, at which point he resumed his Spider-Man identity. Later, the Golden Age hero Black Marvel acquired the four costumes and gave them to four teenagers, forming a team he named the Slingers. When the Avengers were attempting to reform their number after disbanding for a year after the crisis known as Onslaught, Spider-Man was contacted due to his past affiliation with them. However, by his own choice, Parker decided to dissolve ties with the Avengers. Aunt May was later discovered to still be alive; the woman who seemingly died was in actuality a genetically modified actress. Parker, Mary Jane, and Aunt May moved to an apartment in Manhattan. Parker had promised Mary Jane to give up his Spider-Man identity, but he would continually sneak out at night as Spider-Man. Their marriage began to strain, in part because of Mary Jane's new modeling career and in part because she discovered Parker's secret. Before they could reconcile, however, Mary Jane was supposedly killed when her airplane exploded. For a long time, Parker refused to believe her dead, but eventually grew to accept it. Parker discovered Mary Jane was alive, captured by a villain who had been stalking her prior to her airplane flight. After a brief reconciliation, Mary Jane requested to leave Parker once more, saying that she needed time to adjust by herself. A New Lease on Life Peter soon took a job as a teacher at his somewhat beloved Midtown High. After getting this job, he encountered a strange old man named Ezekiel who possessed powers very similar to his. He knew Peter's secret identity and talked to him about things about his powers he had never thought of, like, "Did the radiation enable the spider to give you these powers? Or was the spider trying to give you those powers before it died?" After many questions, telling Spidey his powers were 'totemistic' in nature, and showing Peter what he could have done had he stayed in showbiz, Ezekiel warned Peter about a totemistic predator named Morlun, who would try to kill him. After ignoring the warnings of Ezekiel, and being defeated by Morlun, Spidey attempted to get Ezekiel to help him. With Ezekiel refusing to do so, Spidey went after Morlun again after Spidey found him terrorizing innocent people. After being nearly beaten again, Ezekiel helped Spidey, but seemingly perished. Spidey then injected himself with radiation at a nuclear plant, which hurt Morlun, thus enabling Spider-Man to defeat him. However, after the brutal battle, Spider-Man returned to his apartment, and fell deep asleep. Aunt May came by, only to find that Peter had severe wounds and scars, and a tattered Spider-Man costume on the floor. After a day of coming to grips with the fact that her nephew was Spider-Man, Aunt May revealed that she knew. Now their relationship was stronger than ever, and eventually, Mary Jane and Peter reunited for good. Later still, after a breakout at the Raft Security Prison, Spider-Man joined the New Avengers. May, Peter, and Mary Jane moved into Avengers Tower after an enemy destroyed both Peter's and May's places. Changes resulting from a confrontation with Morlun''The Other'' storyline caused Peter to try and reconcile 'the man and the spider' within himself. He then gained greater speed; poisonous, razor-sharp stingers located within his arms; night vision; increased sensory awareness via vibratory patterns transmitted through the hairs on his body and through his web lines; a greater clinging ability; and equal superhuman strength in order to carry heavy objects on his back. Civil War: War at home Despite misgivings and with the support of his family, Peter initially sided with Iron Man in support of superhero registration. Convinced by Tony that the other superheroes needed to see commitment from the pro-registration side, Peter even went as far as to unmask himself on live television. However, fighting against the fugitive heroes and the existence of the Thor clone left a poor taste in his mouth, causing him to switch sides and instead join the renegades. Spider-Man was one of the few heroes who did not accept the general amnesty after the arrest of Captain America, continuing to work with the underground Avengers. Peter's now-public identity allowed the Kingpin to put a hit on Parker's family. An assassin critically injured Aunt May and Peter donned the black suit to track down those who were responsible. Realizing he could not afford for his identity to be public knowledge, Peter agreed to aid the Scarlet Spiders in return for their help in re-establishing his secret identity. Pact with the Devil Peter grew increasingly desperate to save the life of his Aunt May. He sought the help of Dr. Strange, finding that even magic could not help him save Aunt May's life. After appealing to Tony Stark, Jarvis was sent with $2 million to pay the hospital fees and give her the best care possible. At one point, Eddie Brock was found in Aunt May's room; he attempted to commit suicide by jumping out of the window. Mephisto offered to save Aunt May in exchange for Peter and MJ's love. As part of Mephisto's deal, everyone would forget Peter's identity as Spider-Man. Then Mephisto re-arranged history to make it so that Peter unwittingly would not show up to his wedding day, but stayed with Mary Jane as a long time couple. But this re-arrangement also caused it to be Doctor Strange who erased people's memories about Parker's secret identity (except Mary Jane) and protected Peter with a "psychic blind spot". But Mary Jane was bitterly hurt from having knowledge of a time of great emotional pain that no one else on the planet remembered. She and Peter agreed that they were still in love with each other but they had to accept that their relationship put everyone they cared about in danger and that it was best for them to remain as friends. Back from five years in a European rehab center was Harry Osborn. While searching for a job, Peter joined the Daily Bugle again which was now bought out by Dexter Bennett, and began to work as a paparazzi reporter, which was something that neither his Aunt May or Harry approved of. However, after his photographs of the celebrity Bobby Carr resulted in the deaths of women by a crazed super villain stalker who was obsessed with him, Peter decided to destroy the new photos he took resulting in Bennett firing him. Peter soon learned that Bennett had blacklisted him to nearly every news source in town preventing Peter from finding work. However, Harry suggested that Peter find a job at a news source that was Bennett's enemy, which he did by joining the Front Line as it was not under Bennett's influence. Dark Reign & American Son Due to the fact that Norman Osborn transformed Venom into a more Spider-Man like look and joined Osborn's Dark Avengers, Peter had to reveal his secret identity to the New Avengers, in order to implicitly earn the team's trust. During a trip to the Macroverse, Spider-Man re-revealed to the Fantastic Four his identity, and after coming back two months later in standard time, J. J. Jameson become the new NY major. Then Spider-Man knew he must act against Norman Osborn and his Dark Reign. . With help of the F4's Unstable Molecules, Spider-Man infiltrated Osborn's Avengers as Venom and discovered how Osborn wanted to make his son a new hero called American Son. After Spider Man was captured by Norman Osborn, Harry confronted Norman Osborn with the truth about his father's relationship with Lily Hollister (Harry's girlfriend). Spider-Man prevented Harry from killing Norman. Rematches and Grim Hunt After the wedding of Aunt May and Jay, Spider-Man saved Jameson from Doctor Octopus with the help of the Human Torch. Around this time Mary Jane returned to New York, and Peter renewed his relationship with Black Cat. He later battled a man who wanted to kill Ben Reilly, and saw the return of Peter's living clone Kaine. Despite his problems, Spider-Man helped the original Jackpot start fighting crime and overcame the corrupting control of Mister Negative's energy. The Kravinoff family started a vengeance scheme on Spider-Man, kidnapping Madame Web and Mattie Franklin, one of the Spider-Women. In addition, Spider-Man managed to get a videotape of Osborn practicing illegal experiments to damage his reputation and leaked it to the public. Later, Spider-Man faced repowered villains such as Electro, who destroyed the DB! building; Sandman, who became obsessed with taking care of his "daughter" Keemia; Rhino, who left reformation to kill a new Rhino who murdered his wife; The Lizard, who evolved and "killed" his alter-ego. Many of them where helped by Sasha Kravinoff, who wanted revenge on Spider-Man. The Kravinoffs killed Mattie Franklin to resurrect Grim Hunter, and finally hunted Spider-Man and killed him to revive Kraven. However it was revealed that the corpse was Kaine's, who had earlier knocked out Peter and switched places to save him. After a battle with the Kravinoff family, Madame Web died and Julia Carpenter took up her mantle. The surviving Kravinoffs left New York. Later, Kaine was resurrected from his grave and mutated into a more spider-like creature. Big Time After a massive war between Doctor Octopus, and Spider-Man, to get Norman Osborn's son by Lily Hollister, Spidey found that the child was actually Harry's, who later leaves the town to take care of him. Peter starts a relationship with Carlie Cooper. Spider-Man's hero career rose up again, and he joined The Avengers . Peter found a dream job, thanks to Jameson's wife Marla Madison, as a scientist at Horizon Labs where he had access to much technology and Spider-Man assisted the Avengers in defeating Doctor Octopus' army of macro-octobots. He then faced a new Hobgoblin and the Kingpin, but days later, he lamentably lost Marla in a fight between Alistair Smythe's Spider-Slayers. 24/7 Hero After the death of Johnny Storm (the Human Torch), Peter joined the Fantastic Four, now as the Future Foundation and helped them to fight an interdimensional version of Reed Richards, and the Sinister Six, who managed to steal tech from the Baxter Building. Their third mission was in the Caribbean, on Earth. There, Reed located the epicenter of the dimensional anomalies the Future Foundation had been fixing. As the team explored the island, they were attacked by zombie pirates. It was revealed it was all a fake created by the Sinister Six, with only Mysterio and Chameleon really present, the other four members were robots. Meanwhile, Doctor Octopus and the others infiltrated the Baxter Building, stealing technology for Doc Ock's further plans. Spider-Island After helping Anti-Venom to reveal Mr. Negative's identity and help the Avengers Academy (as well as learning that Aunt May was moving to Boston with Jay), Spider-Man found himself with a new problem. The Jackal returned and gave the majority of New Yorkers spider-powers. Spider-Queen was revealed as the true mastermind, who wanted to turn the whole human race into spiders. Mr. Fantastic created a cure using the Anti-Venom Symbiote, also, after battling Peter (under Jackal's influence), Peter's clone Kaine was accidentally cured from his mutations, turning him into a perfect clone. Kaine killed the Spider-Queen in Central Park, and Peter managed to get the cure to every citizen via Doc Ock's (mentally controlled) octobots. Also, because of revealing he had spider-powers during the Spider-Island event, Peter's psychic blind spot was weakened, letting Carlie know he was Spider-Man, which caused her to break up with him. Ends of the Earth After fighting some old foes like the Vulture and teaming-up with Daredevil and Black Cat, and, the returned from death, Human Torch, Spider-Man faced the return of a menace. Before death, Doctor Octopus wanted to be remembered as the man who saved Earth by stopping the Greenhouse Effect. Equipped with a new suit, Spider-Man joined the Avengers to stop Octavius and his Sinister Six. After every Avenger was subdued by Octavius, Silver Sable, who followed Spider-Man to his battle, saved him and Black Widow. When they tried to get to one of Octavius' manufacturing satellites, they defeated Sandman. Octavius asked for help from all nations, to capture Spider-Man. Octavius called on many villains to hunt down Spider-Man and his allies. To counter this, Spider-Man called on the heroes that were still on Earth to destroy the facilities of Octavius. When he and his allies arrived at the main base in Romania, Doc Ock stated that Spider-Man was right and he activated his satellites. This caused a huge explosion in the areas that were facing the sun. When the trio exited the base they saw what happened. Sable then asked if that is Symkaria to which Peter answered it is half of the world and Spider-Man said, "We failed". But this is revealed to be a trick made by Mysterio (only burning a small portion of a city in Skymaria, while Chameleon uses a robot to fight Spider-Man. After they are defeated, Mysterio is convinced by Spider-Man to help him catch the Octopus in his base in Guatemala, but Octavius used the mind-controlled Avengers as his new Sinister Six. Spider-Man, Sable and Widow managed to defeat the Avengers, then he and Sable headed to Octavius' underwater base. They were faced by Rhino while the base started to flood, Octavious trapped Sable and left Spider-Man with two choices, to continue to fight him in order to save Sable from drowning (but then Octavius would activate the lenses) or let him drown himself leaving Sable to stop Octopus. After leaving Sable to her death at her request, Spidey managed to destroy Octavius's arms and equipment before taking his foe away to a doctor, thus finally saving the world. Avengers vs. X-Men After failing to completely cure Lizard with the help of Morbius, Spider-Man sided with his fellow Avengers against the X-Men. He was present during the Siege of Utopia and together with Wolverine they attempted to take Hope away. They failed however as Hope's Phoenix powers manifested and incapacitated them. Spider-Man was later seen among one of the teams searching for Hope across the world, and came into conflict with several X-Men, most notably the new Juggernaut. After the Phoenix Force was split into five pieces and possessed Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magik, Namor and Colossus as its hosts, Spider-Man was brought to the mythical city of K'un-Lun due to a prophecy that predicted that he would train Hope Summers. She was initially unresponsive to him as a teacher, due to him being clueless about what to teach her, but after telling her what his uncle always told him "With great power comes great responsibility", she quickly took to him. When the Avengers attempted to free their imprisoned comrades from the Phoenix Force enhanced Colossus and Magik, Spider-Man bought them time to do so. He attempted to slow them down but instead got beaten down by Colossus. When Magik told Colossus to kill him, Colossus replied that they are turning into things that are not due to their power, Spider-Man took advantage and managed to convince them to attack each other. And as they d, they were both knocked unconscious and were depowered of their Phoenix Force powers. He was present during the final battle against the Dark Phoenix, Cyclops, and was the first person to sense the manifestation of new mutants after Scarlet Witch and Hope destroyed the Phoenix Force. Spider-Men: Two heroes of two worlds While out web-swinging, Spider-Man came across a differently costumed Mysterio in a warehouse. After a brief skirmish, he was shot by Mysterio and sent through a dimensional rift into another dimension, where he encountered the Spider-Man of that world, Miles Morales. Though he initially gained the upper hand, Peter was ultimately subdued by Miles and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Upon regaining consciousness, Peter was interrogated by Nick Fury, who believed his story of coming from another universe and sent him off with Miles to learn this world's history, though not before Peter told Nick that he was much cooler than the Nick Fury of his world. During their conversation, however, Peter and Miles were attacked by a robotic avatar of Mysterio, which self-destructed after a brief battle and knocked Miles unconscious. Peter subsequently went off on his own to investigate, and was shocked and horrified to discover that his counterpart in this world died in battle against the Green Goblin, and that not only was the city still mourning his loss, but his identity is now public knowledge. Making his way to Queens, he came across May Parker and Gwen Stacy. Initially furious at what they believed to be a disrespect of their Peter's memory, the two were taken aback when a distraught Peter unmasked himself before their eyes. Still, the two attacked Peter until Miles vouched for him, leading to Aunt May passing out. When May awakened, she went upstairs and heard Peter exchanging stories with Gwen. When Gwen asked what happened to her in his dimension, Peter became uncomfortable and changed the topic. Aunt May and Peter had a tearful reunion and Peter was very surprised to find out he had a relationship with Kitty Pryde. Nick Fury came to pick him and Miles up, and for a second, Peter saw Mary Jane's Ultimate counterpart before she ran away. He was taken over to meet Iron Man, where the two began to work on a time-space formula until Miles pointed out a familiar building in a video of a previous fight against Mysterio. Peter led the charge to Mysterio's headquarters, where they quickly subdued him before he could destroy the portal and trap Peter on Earth-1610 forever. Giving a satisfied Miles his blessing as the new Spider-Man, Peter returned to his world, subsequently running an online search to see if his world had a Miles Morales counterpart, and seems to be shocked by what he discovered on the net. Dying Wish - Death of a Martyr By using a mind-swapping Octobot, Doctor Octopus managed to switch minds with Peter Parker, putting himself in Spider-Man's body and trapping Peter in his own, dying body. As Doc Ock could access to Peter's memories, Spider-Man could do the same to Octavius', and discovered that Octavius used an Octobot to switch brain patterns in order to perform his plan. Peter managed to access that Octobot and use it to send a message to many super villains to help him get out from prison. Hydro-Man, Scorpion and the Trapster heed the call, freeing "Doc Ock" from the Raft, then they were tasked with the mission to bring Spider-Man to him. He put on a new set of tentacles and decided to search for the Octobot with which his mind was transferred. He decided to go to Stark Tower in order to ask Tony Stark for help, but encountered Octavius as Spider-Man, who released a set of giant Octobots worldwide in order to distract the rest of the Avengers. They battled until both fell from the Tower, fatally wounding Octopus. When Ock tried to use the brain-swapping Octobot, Spider-Man revealed that he was using a Carbonadium helmet, making his brain totally inaccessible for changing brains. Otto declared his final victory against Parker by giving him a lethal punch which caused Octopus to give his last breaths. Both then discovered that the Octobot managed to connect their minds although it could not swap them, and Peter forced Otto to relive his most suffering experiences and memories as Spider-Man, making him realize the responsibility his power came with. Otto told Peter he did not want this, but they could not change bodies. Finally, Otto promised Peter to continue his legacy both as Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Superior Spider-Man Whilst Otto Octavius continued the legacy of Spider-Man, he accidentally performed certain actions against his will, such as saving someone's life as the original Parker would do. Apparently, the Octobot was able to bury Peter's consciousness underneath Otto's consciousness as a subconsciousness before he could "die"; however, he was not able to control the actions of his body entirely, and was forced to wonder around his mind almost like a ghost. After numerous occasions in which Peter shortly controlled his body, Otto attempted to use equipment to determine the source of several spasms his body was experiencing. Otto figured out that Peter's memories somehow created a fragment of Peter running around inside his head. To the memory fragment's shock, Otto could now hear "Peter" inside his mind and decided to put an end to him once and for all. Using a neurolitic scanner Otto started a mind-wipe, however Peter was able to withstand it, which made Otto decide to confront the Parker fragment directly. While Peter was able to fight against Octopus thanks to the help of his family and friends, Octopus eventually used the memory fragment of Peter's fears and doubts which were represented as many of his enemies, and attacked Peter's allies. With Peter on the verge of defeat, Otto taunted the fragment by saying how everything would soon end and Peter Parker would be no more, after hearing this, the memory fragment Peter made a last attempt to fight back, saying he was more than just Peter Parker, before becoming Spider-Man by ripping his face like a mask. Surprised, Otto attempted to run, but was caught and overwhelmed by Peter, however when it looked like the fight had changed its course, Otto became his Spider-Man alter-ego as well. Otto and Peter fought until Otto finally got the memory fragment to confess his real intention, which was that he wanted to stop Otto from obtaining the neurolitic scanner, preventing Otto from finding him. Otto once again started the mind-wipe, leaving the memory fragment Peter to face his demise. After finally completing the mind-wipe Otto said "He's gone. And I? I... am... Free!" . Months later, Octavius began to access some of Peter's memories in order to discover the equation he used to cancel out the Reverbium on his first day at Horizon. As this was happening, it appears that Peter's consciousness began digging his way out of the rubble he was left in from his last encounter with Octavius. . Personality Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing; this was noted by Luke Cage when he felt embarrassed about Electro (one of his villains) causing the Raft breakout, despite the fact he had nothing to do with it. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the Marvel Universe. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever Spider-Man stops making jokes, he will take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Spider-Man is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over the years, to the point Spider-Man is a member of the Avengers, the New Avengers, and more recently, the Future Foundation. Spider-Man's righteousness complimented Daredevil's maturity as a crime-fighter during the Death of Jean DeWolf arc, leading to an enduring friendship. }} Peter also made close ties with the Fantastic Four at the very start of his career, which stands greater than ever today, like a family rendering aid to each other unconditionally. He is also quite close to the X-Men, able to sympathize with the public scorn that mutants often face. More recently Spider-Man has bonded with the New Avengers of whom he is a founding member, trusting them so much that he would reveal his identity to each member. Of the two previously mentioned teams, Spidey is closest to the Human Torch and Wolverine, playing pranks on one another or seeking solace respectively. Reputation Seen by some as the heart of New York, Peter has gained quite a reputation with not only the superhero community, but villains and civilians as well: his Aunt May searched the Internet and found that Spider-man had saved roughly 10,000 lives directly, excluding all of his team-ups with other heroes and all the bombs or devices he's deactivated. In the Bar with No Name, the villains all initially felt discouraged to bet money against the wall-crawler as he fought Overdrive since "He always beats the new guys." When the Hood began his criminal career and was almost killed by the Constrictor, the Constrictor noted how new he was to villainy and that he "didn't even get to fight Spider-Man." Despite all the grudges Spider-Man has accumulated, he has made peace with some former enemies such as the Punisher (now an uneasy ally,) and even checked up on the less than lethal Frog Man after his incarceration ended to make sure things were fine. During a recent fight with Cable, Cable noted that Spider-Man is seen in the future as the greatest hero of them all. Also, after Spider-Man helped the villain Loki to save his daughter from Morwen, one earned the other grudging but genuine respect. In spite of his many heroics, Spider-Man is infamous for numerous smear campaigns against him, especially at the hands of the Daily Bugle. The reason of this bad-mouthing upon him is because of the Bugle's manager and main publisher, John Jonah Jameson has strong distrust towards the wall crawler due to being a costumed vigilante with no affiliation to law and to take the spotlight of "true" heroes like public servants. It was also revealed that Spider-Man is disliked by a good deal of police cops in New York because, even though he comes to turn in captured super villains, the police mistrusts him due to his vigilantism, and they are also embarrassed over their dependency on him to arrest the threats they couldn't handle. In some cops, this dislike grew into hatred and they had tried to incriminate the Wall-Crawler by putting some of his trackers on recent corpses to turn public opinion against him. However, Vin Gonzales (one of the involved cops) revealed the scheme for a lighter sentence and they earned the anger of general public that the police ironically tried to frame Spider-Man with the crime. | Powers = | Powers = After having his body swapped with Doctor Octopus, Peter acquired the same equipment which gave the original Doctor Octopus his abilities: Tentacles: Doctor Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. The titanium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. The motors get their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which can provide several hundred watts per hour for up to five years before needing to replace its U-239 core. The tentacles have been modified since the time of the original accident to include high-efficiency battery packs (enabling movement when cut off from the central power source) and individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Octopus loses conscious control). In the event that Octopus loses consciousness, the control module of each arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. The trauma of his arm or arms being separated from the harness causes a period of disorientation in which his arms flail about uncontrollably until the pre-programming takes over. :*'Telepathic Control over Tentacles': Octopus can control the actions of his artificial arms psionically, even when they have been severed from his body and are separated from him by vast distances (a distance of 900 miles has been recorded). :*'Telescoping': Each tentacle is approximately six feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 24 feet in length. :*'Superhuman Striking Force': Each tentacle is capable of moving at a speed of ninety feet per second and strike with the force of a jackhammer. :*'High-Wind Generation': The tentacles can generate 50 mile per hour winds if spun like a giant fan. :*'Wall-Climbing and Traveling': By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use his tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, he can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), four tentacles. :*'Sensation Feeling': Although there are no nerve endings throughout the length of his artificial arms, Octopus can "feel" basic sensations with them. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation during the accident, electrical connections have been made from his chest harness to his spine. Thus, Doctor Octopus can mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the pincer's electric motors feel when the pincers grasp an object. In later events during the Grim Hunt arc, due to Peter's rage at Sasha Kravinoff over everything she put him and his 'spider family' through, he used his version of the Mark of Kaine on her, ripping the skin off her face in the shape of a hand print, proclaiming "This is from my brother." Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately ten tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Also during the Secret Invasion, Spider-Man was shown to be able to knock a Tyrannosaurus Rex into unconsciousness in one punch. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Spider-Man demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car; it should also be noted that when he first discovered his powers as a teenager, they had not developed to that of his prime. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Spider-Man as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break; also, Spider-Man has stated that he must roll with punches thrown by people without similar strength or durability to avoid breaking their wrists. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. After getting his powers, he soon found that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Man is rendered completely blind, however after about 2 days his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about a day after. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism. Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. However, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies.Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyes Spider-Man can still use his Spider Sense in a similar fashion to Daredevil's Radar Sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening on the loudest noise around him. This was first used after Spider-Man was temporarily blinded by a device but was recently used again to help see the Vulture after his acidic breath blinded him. While he temporarily lost it during his battle with the Spider-Slayers, it was restored during the Spider-Island story-line. **'Radio Frequency Detection': Peter's spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. Spider-Man received several upgrades in recent years as a result of two different adventures, the first via the genetic manipulations of the Queen, and subsequently during the Other's evolution. These powers were later presumably removed following the One More Day saga. *'Queen's Mutation' Following an encounter with an enemy known as the Queen, and her genetic manipulations of Peter's body, his Spider powers were augmented to varying degrees. :*'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' Originally able to lift 10 tons he could now lift about 15 tons. :*'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Peter's spider-sense improved, creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. In one instance, spiders voluntarily covered his unconscious body, concealing him from Shathra's predation. :*'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. These organic webs had many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing, so he had no trouble utilizing them, though they required a week to decay rather than two hours. The silk was released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. *'The Other Evolution' After a near death experience fighting Morlun, Spider-Man's body underwent a metamorphosis that granted him greater power than ever before, having literally shed his skin. :*'Enhanced Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man's superhuman strength was enhanced as a result of his evolution by the Other, allowing him to lift up to 20 tons. :*'Enhanced Superhuman Durability, Speed, Agility, and Reflexes': Spider-Man's durability, speed, agility, and reflexes were all enhanced even further as a result of his evolution, allowing him to run fast enough to chase an automobile, perform even greater feats of agility, and react much quicker than even before. :*'Psychological Awareness of Environment': Perhaps as an upgrade to his spider-sense and his psychic alignment with arthropods, Spider-Man received psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. :*'Night Vision': Spider-Man received enhanced night vision as a part of his evolution by the Other, allowing him to see in pitch-black conditions. :*'Vibration and Air Current Sense via Hair and webbing ': Along with night vision, Spider-Man gained superhuman sensitivity via touch, allowing the hairs on his body to sense air currents around him and vibrations via his webbing. :*'Enhanced Regenerative Healing Factor' Spider-Man gained the ability to rapidly recover from severe injuries such as broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. Ambushed by the Rhino he received heavy bodily damage, only to heal before the issue was over without medical attention. Peter was heavily beaten and drugged, suffering multiple fractures and blood loss by the Jack O' Lantern and Jester in "Civil War," yet was almost completely healed in the next issue. :*'Hibernation Healing': Only used once. Peter was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their life time. :*'Stingers': Spider-Man developed retractable, razor-sharp stingers that were located within his arms beneath his wrists. They released a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. While a typical injection could paralyze a normal adult human for several hours, the impalement proved fatal to the nigh-invulnerable Morlun. How it pierced Morlun's skin is yet unknown, and may have involved mystical factors. Parker had subconsciously extended his stingers in response to stress later on. :*'Fangs:' Spider-Man grew a mouth full of razor sharp fangs that he used to land the fatal blow to Morlum. *'Phoenix Force:' In yet another one of Spider-Man's transformations, he turned into Phoenix after she was apparently killed. Soon after he turned into Spider-Phoenix, all of his deadliest foes began to attack him. It turned out that it was merely a sophisticated illusion created by Arcade, with technology he had won in a trade with a visiting off-world soldier. *'Captain Universe:' When Loki created the Tri-Senitel, Peter gained greater powers. :*'Enhanced Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man's superhuman strength was enhanced as a result of his evolution by the Other, allowing him to throw the Hulk all the way to space. :*'Enhanced Superhuman Durability, Speed, Agility, and Reflexes': Spider-Man's durability, speed, agility, and reflexes were all enhanced even further as a result of becoming Captain Universe. :*'Flight': Spider-Man gained the ability to fly. His speed was so fast, he was able to get the hulk from space in some minutes. :*'Energy Blasts': Spider-Man gained the ability to shoot energy blasts from his hand. :*'Enhanced Spider-Sense': Spider-Man's Spider-Sense got so enhanced it actually was able to sense everything. :*'Superhuman Sight and Hearing': Spider-Man was able to hear and see danger from far away. :*'Molecular Change': Spider-Man could use this ability to make his webbing as hard as Adamantum or simply change its shape. *'Mindwipe after "Brand New Day"': Although not technically a power, the worldwide mindwipe of Spider-Man's identity as Peter Parker was part of Mephisto's deal to save Aunt May in "Brand New Day" and Dr. Strange's spell in "One Moment in Time". Spider-Man is aware that the whole world has forgotten his secret identity, and describes it to Mister Fantastic as a "psychic blind spot," where any evidence which could lead to Spider-Man being Peter Parker, people would not be able to connect the dots, or they would come up with the wrong solution, but would accept it as the right one regardless. Not only people's memory was affected, also every electronic and paper file was modified to have "inexplicable" gaps wherever any data useful to identifying him or his family members would otherwise be. If Spider-Man was to unmask himself - or be unmasked, then any related people witnessing the incident, would have their memories returned. Mister Fantastic claims to be able to duplicate the "firewalls" for himself and the Fantastic Four, allowing Spider-Man to safely tell them his identity without fear of compromising his secret. Due to the events of the Spider Island arc, (when Peter put a video of him having spider-powers on the Internet) while Spider-Man's identity is still kept secret from the mindwipe, the effects of the psychic blindspot supplied by Dr. Strange has been weakened, making it possible for someone to correctly suspect that Peter Parker is Spider-Man if they are able to which led Carlie Cooper to suspect this resulting in her breaking up with Peter. }} | Abilities = *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus. *'Genius Intellect:' Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science that is nothing short of genius. According to Parker his IQ is north of 250. *'Science Major:' He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor.DC Versus Marvel Comics Profile He is an accomplished chemist and physicist.Smartest Superheroes *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer DC versus Marvel Comics Profile. | Strength = Without the use of his artificial tentacles, Peter possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in no regular exercise. Each of his tentacles is able to lift approximately 8 tons (provided that Octopus supports his harness with at least one other arm in order to prevent the chest harness/skin interface from bearing any part of the effort). With one arm, Octopus can lift an automobile. With two arms, he can throw an automobile tens of feet, or lift a small bus. The pincers on his arms are capable of gripping with a force of 175 pounds per square inch, sufficient to deform any object made of a thin-walled substance less durable than steel. The pincers can, for instance, crush a handgun. By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can perform such feats as tearing steel doors off bank vaults. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Web-Shooters:' Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man Smartest Superheroes. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. **'Web Fluid:' A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. **'Utility Belt:' Spider-Man keeps a utility belt holding web cartridges and his signature Spider-Signal. *'Unstable molecules costume:' A special outfit designed by Reed Richards for Spider-Man's use as part of the Future Foundation. The costume is designed with third generation unstable molecules, allowing him to alter its styling by thought, permitting him to change his costume from the classic to the Future Foundation one. Beyond that, it still functions the same way the normal costumes do. *'Spider-Armor MK II:' Peter created version 2.0 of his Spider-Armor to compensate for the loss of his Spider-Sense, due without this ability he can be easily wounded by bullets. *'Anti-Sinister Six Suit' Created by Peter with Horizon Labs's resources to fight the Sinister Six if needed. *'Horizon Labs identi-card:' As Horizon Labs creative engineer, Peter has his own indenti-card. * Spare Fantastic Costume: When Reed Richards first examined the alien symbiote and separated it from Peter, he was left without a costume and could not simply go web-slinging undisguised as it could reveal his identity. At the mercy of the Human Torch, he was given a spare Fantastic Four costume and a paper bag as a mask, temporarily becoming what Johnny dubbed: "The Bombastic Bagman!" The suit itself was made of unstable molecules, insulated the wearer from electrical assaults and performed all other functions any of the Fantastic Four's own suits would. *'Spider-Armor Mark I:' In order to fight the New Enforcers, who were heavily armed, Peter developed a steel-plated version of his costume; The "steel plates" were actually derived from a pseudo-metallic composition that Peter created while in the laboratory of Empire State University.Spider-Man: The Ultimate Guide, page 31 Unfortunately for Peter, it was destroyed by acid, and was never recreated or duplicated again. *'Iron Spider Armor:' Tony Stark developed an armored suit for Spider-Man in light of events. Supported by a system similar to that of Stark's classic Iron Man design, it featured many gadgets. It was used for the majority of the Superhero Civil War until Spider-Man defected, going back to his classic red & blue threads after the armor was destroyed in battle. *'Spidey Stealth Suit' Created to combat the Hobgoblin's sonic Screams, the suit warps light and sound around him, rendering him invisible. Used by Spider-Man's clone Kaine to defeat Spider-Queen during Spider-Island. After the events the costume was never returned to Peter. }} | Transportation = His Tentacles. * Spider Mobile (no longer used). }} | Weapons = *'Tentacles': Dr. Octopus possesses an adamantium harness supporting his tentacles. | Notes =* Spider Man has been parodied as the character Spider-Ham in the Marvel Tales and What the-?! series. * Spider-Man is one of the few people to have become Captain Universe, chosen by the Uni-Power. Although it was only for a short time, Cosmic Spider-Man could manipulate his webbing into different shapes, generate energy blasts, fly and had all of his 5 senses superhumanly enhanced. Before he defeated the Tri-Sentinel, he even managed to take on the likes of Magneto, Dr. Doom and Hulk.Spider-Man: The Ultimate Guide, pages 18-19 * Spider-Man is a possible Protestant.http://www.adherents.com/lit/comics/SpiderMan.html | Trivia = * Peter Parker is able to hack Tony Stark's technology, as he once managed to hack a failsafe program Tony Stark put into a suit he gave to Peter. * After being attached to Venom, Ms. Marvel stated that she has feelings for Spider-Man. Silver Sable also has feelings for him. * Spider-Man played World of Warcraft and is a Level 27 rogue. * Spider-Man's famous mantra "with great power, comes great responsibility" is often attributed as a quote from Uncle Ben, however it was originally the concluding lines of narration to his first appearance in Amazing Fantasy #15, the anonymous narrator explaining the moral of the story, not advice from from his beloved uncle. As this was the lesson he learned from his uncle's death, it slowly became associated with Uncle Ben, and the 2002 film chose to have the famous phrase come directly from Ben Parker as advice to the newly powered Peter and this is how the origin of the phrase is commonly understood now. * S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to reverse-engineer Spider-Man's web formula many years ago according to Buck Lime, Moon Knight's new assistant, who built web-shooters for him. * Several times, Spider-Man has been mistaken as a mutant. At one point, J. Jonah Jameson actually sent him to the X-Factor for confirmation, and another, he was hunted down by the Hellfire Club until the misunderstanding was corrected. If he was a mutant, Spider-Man would likely have belonged to the mutant sub-species homo insectus (that of the Spider-Queen) or a sub-sub species, homo arachnis. In an alternate reality where mutants where the dominant species culturally and demographically, Peter Parker posed as a legitimate mutant to achieve fame. * Spider-Man was ranked third on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes in 2011 and 2012 (and unknown number of years before that), the highest ranking of all Marvel characters. | Marvel = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | Wikipedia = Spider-Man | Links = * Spider-Man Crawlspace.com * Spider-Man supporting characters * Spider-Man's powers, abilities and equipment * Amazing Spider-Man.Info * Spider-Fan * Page Spider-Man Movie Wikia * The Best Spider-Man Stories * Spider-Man at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} ro:Peter Parker (Pamant-616) es:Peter Parker (Earth-616) fr:Peter Parker (Earth-616) hu:Pókember nl:Peter Parker (Earth-616) Sensational_Spider-Man Category:Regeneration Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Street Fighting Category:Captain Universe Category:Phoenix Force Category:Daily Bugle Characters Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family Category:Characters featured in video games Category:Christian Characters Category:Protestant Characters Category:Killed by Anti-Venom Category:Arachnine Form Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Killed by Doctor Octopus Category:Geniuses Category:Geneticist